


Tender

by DeadGarfield



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Dave Strider, Troll Biology (Homestuck), Virgin sex, first time writing smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGarfield/pseuds/DeadGarfield
Summary: Dave has never had sex before. Karkat has never had sex with a human before. They both try to figure out how it works in the least awkward way they can. Very fluffy, also it’s my first time writing smut so enjoy.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Tender

A knock on Karkat’s hive door signals Dave’s arrival. He opens the door, and stares up at his boyfriend. An awkward atmosphere immediately consumes them, both completely unaware of how to go about their situation.  
After a long silence and a shuffle of his feet Dave gives Karkat a quick “Hey.”  
“Yeah, hey. Do you want to come in?”  
“I’m fairly sure that was the plan.” Dave adjusts his shades and brushes past Karkat into his hive. He immediately notices a distinct smell of apples and his lips turn up at the corners at Karkat’s thoughtfulness.  
The pair hovers around in the entryway for a moment before Karkat mutters something about grabbing them drinks. He returns with two glasses of apple juice, one already most of the way empty.  
“I thought you hated this stuff?” Dave remarks.  
Karkat inverts his eyes and crosses his arms, “Well maybe it grows on me. Much like certain other people.” He casts a faux glare at Dave. Dave breaks into a smile and responds by giving Karkat a soft rub between the horns. Karkat grumbles, but doesn’t make an attempt to stop him.  
The atmosphere changes from awkward and unsure to almost playful in nature. Dave finishes off his juice and after a quick rub to Karkat’s head he asks, “Do you want to head up to the bedroom?”  
Karkat blushes but turns his head away and nods. “This way,” he says, clearly flustered by Dave’s actions. The boys head up the stairs and into Karkat’s bedroom, where he turns down the lights upon entering, just enough so that Dave can just barely see him. “Is this good?” he asks.  
“Maybe a little dark. Can’t see that well.”  
“You could probably see better if you took those stupid shades off.” Karkat intended this as an insult, but to his surprise, Dave removes his shades and puts them on a nearby nightstand.  
“Better?”  
Karkat blushes deeply, and turns away despite knowing Dave can’t see him. “Yeah. It’s fine. Not that I really care.”  
Dave approaches the bed and lays down on his back. “Alright. Are we doing this or what?”  
“JESUS DAVE! Do you have to be so. So.” Karkat gestures angrily. “Calm about this? Isn’t the first time supposed to be weird and awkward and gross?”  
“It doesn’t have to be.”  
Karkat makes a face like he’d never thought of that before. “FINE! Ok. Once again Strider is right and Karkat is an idiot. Whatever.”  
“Oh, come here.” Dave reached out both his arms in a hug formation, not entirely sure where in the room Karkat is. Reluctantly, Karkat climbs into the bed and into Dave’s arms. Dave strokes his hair gently and leans into him. “There you go, just relax a little huh, big guy?” Karkat grumbles at the less than affectionate nickname but doesn’t pull away. He turns his head further into Dave’s chest and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
“God dude you’re like 1,000 degrees, are all trolls like this or just you?”  
“Only warm blooded trolls. But me especially, yes.”  
There were a few moments of pause, only interrupted by a few pleasant sighs from Karkat, before Dave starts to lift up Karkat’s sweater. “Is this ok?” Karkat gives a soft sound of affirmation in reply. “Ok. Let me know if it gets to be too much for you ok?”  
“I will. I can handle it.” Dave fully unclothes Karkat’s top half before taking off his own shirt, revealing a tight sports bra underneath. “How can you even breath with that thing on? You’re staying safe right?” Dave chuckles in reply and Karkat squints. “God, Dave. We’ll talk about this after.” Theres a moment of rest before Karkat remarks, “....You look good with it on.”  
“I’d look better with it off.”  
Karkat looks at him expectantly, Dave takes the hint and tosses it off the bed, allowing his breasts to meet the open hair. He sighs pleasantly at the coolness.  
Karkat studies Dave’s ample chest. “Is it ok if i touch you?”  
“Of course. Can i touch you?”  
“Mhmm.” It takes a moment for either of them to move, beginning with dave reaching out towards Karkat’s grub scars. Feeling between the colored parts and rubbing at the practically glowing red marks on his torso. Karkat hesitantly reaches out to rub around Dave’s ribs, feeling the bones and gaps of his body, careful to touch using only the pads of his fingers and no claws.  
Dave remarks, “Your skin is so tough.”  
“Yours is so fragile, I feel like I’ll tear you to shreds if i’m not careful.”  
“Don’t worry, you wouldn’t be the first.”  
Karkat gently maneuvers around the abundance of scars on Dave’s body from his fighting days. “....I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Dave places his hands on top of Karkat’s and leans back, leading Karkat on top of him. Dave then directs Karkat’s hands to his chest. “Is this ok?”  
“Yes. You’ll just. Have to tell me what feels good.” Karkat’s face is now bright red, even in the dark Dave can see it clearly and it gives him butterflies in his stomach. Karkat tentatively starts squishing at Dave’s breasts, one at a time. After a moment of slightly awkward trial and error, Dave interjects.  
“Try this dude.” He directs Karkat’s thumb and forefinger to each of his nipples and says, “Just. Roll them in between your fingers.”  
Karkat nods determinedly, “Ok, I can do that.”  
Karkat does as Dave asks, causing him to emit low groans from the back of his throat. “Mm. You’re doing good.”  
“Are you purring?”  
“Uh. Yeah. I guess you could call it that.”  
“Cute.”  
Dave reaches down to pull down his jeans, revealing his boxers to Karkat, who does the same. Dave sees something red wriggling in Karkat’s pants and barely contains the urge to ask him what the hell it is. Instead he wraps his arms around Karkat’s neck and pulls him into him for a deep kiss. Karkat’s lips are warm and his tongue is long and textured, but not at all unpleasant. His saliva tastes sweet, almost like cherry.  
They pull away and pant for a minute, Karkat fidgets and keeps beginning to reach for the thing in his boxers before stopping.  
“You can touch yourself dude it’s ok. I don’t mind.”  
Karkat let’s out an appreciative groan and immediately reaches for his bulge, which slithers around and in between his fingers. A guttural almost growl comes from deep within his chest at the relief. Karkat says “do you want to take them off?” and gestures to Dave’s boxers. Dave nods and kicks them to the ground.  
At seeing Dave’s pussy Karkat’s bulge thrashes against his fingers. He lets out a few deep breaths, trying to control his own libido. “You alright man?” Dave asks.  
“Y-yeah. Just. Maybe you should be on top.”  
Dave nods and rolls over to put Karkat underneath him. “Like this?” Karkat nods enthusiastically. Dave finally pulls down Karkat’s now almost completely red-soaked under garments. When his bulge is released it immediately gravitates toward Dave. Karkat pants and let’s put more growls like an animal. His noises of exasperation turn to that of pleasure when Dave starts to stroke his smooth, tapered bulge. “Nice cock.”  
Karkat breathes heavily. “Shu-fuck! Hah, hah. Mmmng, shut up.” Dave chuckles to himself and gives karkat kisses on his smooth rough stomach while he strokes. Karkat’s pants and purrs fill the room now. He takes Dave’s other hand and guides it to his nook. “Mnnnnplease.”  
“Interesting.” Dave mutters, intrigued by the unique biology of his partner. “Anything for you KK.”  
Dave easily manages to guide a finger into Karkat’s ribbed insides due to the trolls natural lubricant. Karkat grits his teeth together and clenches his fists around the sheets in pleasure. “Fuck. Dave, I’m getting close. You’re-ah! So guh, good at this.” His noises encourage Dave to keep working on pleasuring both parts of his partner.  
“You’re doing so good. I love you baby.”  
“Hahhhhh, I love you tooooooo.” Dave chuckles and moves his fingers and hand faster. “FUCK! SHIT Dave I’m gonna cum.”  
“Do it.”  
Karkat’s back arches, his hands grip the bedding tight and a loud chirring noise emits from his throat as red liquid spills out from his nook, covering dave’s hand and soaking the sheets. Karkat breathes out loud, deep groans and barely manages to utter a “thank you.”  
“Was that fun?”  
“Mhmmm.” Karkat nods.  
“Good.” Dave strokes Karkat’s head with his cleaner hand.  
After a while Karkat says, “What about you?”  
“Don’t worry about me. These sheets have seen enough today. Just get some rest and we can clean up and maybe go for another round tomorrow.  
“Mhmmmmnmn.” Karkat’s eyes close and soon he drifts off to sleep.  
Dave wraps his arms around him and puts his head on his chest. “I love you KK.” And for a brief moment he hears a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOO wow ok that sure was something. i do not know if i’ll ever do this again, might might not but i had fun so. anyway i’m going to bed <3


End file.
